Arranged!
by Love's.An.Illusion
Summary: Kimiko goes to talk with an old friend about things in their past. She also wants to make it better. Little to her knowledge, he has a suprise waiting!
1. Clay's Suprise

**Okay so I have finally decided to write my first fanfict EVER! *triumphant music* Well… I've actually just gotten un-lazy enough to do it. R&R My wonderful people. Though bear in mind, I write these at three in the morning, and all that nonsense!**

**This story is dedicated to my wonderful friend. The one who gave me the idea. If you're out there Kitten, I love you and all that jazz. I hope you'll be okay.**

**Oh yeah. I am a professional Netherlands skippy dancer, Michael Jackson is my mom, and I own Xiaolin Showdown. Got it? Good! NOW ONTO THE STORY!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko inhaled the warm, Texas air deeply as she stepped out from her car. Convertible. Red. _Expensive_. The Tohomiko's always went out in style. And since Kimiko was a rich heiress, why not?

The sun seemed to burn brighter here. _Texas is beautiful_, she thought, _in its own special way_. But of course she wasn't here for the atmosphere. She was here to see _him_. It had been several years since the Xiaolin monks had disbanded. They had sealed Wuya away in her puzzle box, and would hopefully stay that way for the next couple thousands of years. Chase Young had been defeated, and was rumored to be in hiding somewhere. He would be laying low until he could find the perfect opportunity to strike. Hannibal Roy Bean was once again imprisoned in the Ying Yang world. The monks had had a very successful year. Jack had even changed to the side of good. _Though he wasn't really all that evil to begin with_, Kimiko snorted. All that temple stuff was behind her now.

_If that is the case… Then what are you doing here? What do you want to see_ him_ for? _Her brain asked smugly. She sighed, shaking her head. What was she doing here anyway? Kimiko should be home. In her mansion right now, getting room service to bring her some lunch. Instead she was here. A small town in Texas. Or to be more precise, a little café. The paint on the outside was a weathered pink. Even though it was apparently very old and just a tad worn down, it had a homey feel.

The warm aroma of sweet potato pie hit her nose as she swung open the heavy oak door. There was a glass case full of pastries of all different sizes and shapes and flavors. Cakes, pies, cookies, donuts, and breads. The smell made her mouth water.

Her stomach suddenly growled in protest to not being fed. She needed to be seated at a table. Or maybe he was already here. She decided to ring the bell on the counter. Almost instantly a woman popped up, almost out of nowhere.

"Hey there, Hun. Can I get you somethin'?" the woman asked. She had a kind face, framed in short grey curls and tied back with a bright pink ribbon. She wore a matching pink and white checked apron that was stained with flour and coffee.

"Yes, I would like a table, please," Kimiko said smoothly, even though she felt nervous. Hopefully _he_ wouldn't be here yet and she would get some time to think of what to say.

The woman led her to the back to be seated. Out of the ten round, oak tables, three were occupied. A woman and a man were at one, heads bent together, whispering. The second was an older man, asleep with a coffee cup gripped tightly in his hand. Kimiko recognized the last one. A young man who was thoroughly absorbed, reading the newspaper. His battered cowboy hat was on the table, exposing his blonde, slightly messy hair. His blue shirt was neatly pressed and buttoned up.

Suddenly, he must have felt her blue eyes boring into him. His looked up from the printed page and a smile hinted at his mouth. Being a gentleman, he jumped up from the table, though Kimiko was extremely surprised as he pulled her into a bear hug. _It's just like old times_, she thought as he held her, _even though I hurt him_.

Kimiko heard a soft chuckle at her ear and she realized that she had her arms locked around him, holding him tightly. She blushed and dropped her arms.

"I missed you too, lil lady," he whispered, slowly pulling away from her. He pulled out a chair for her. She gladly sat down and turned her burning red cheeks away from him and into a menu.

"So…" she said, trying to sound casual, "How have you been Clay? I _did _miss you," she decided to be perfectly honest, "But I was afraid to come back. I hurt you. I'm sorry."

He looked startled. "Oh, Kim! You've got no reason t'feel bad about that. I understood completely. I still do." _I still love you_, he added in his mind. He resisted the impulse to reach across and touch her cheek.

She smiled. He always knew how to make her feel better. When she was his, she was the happiest she had ever been. _But that was years ago_, she told herself sharply, _Over and done with!_ Though she felt a strange pang in her chest as she thought that.

Instead of thanking him and leaving like she should have, she blurted out, "I wanted to make things better. Like they used to."

Surprise illuminated his blue eyes as he reach across the table to hold her hand. Her fingers became intertwined with his. He looked out the window, off into the distance. He was having a hard time putting this into words.

His eyes were cold as he looked back into hers. "Kim, I'm getting married."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So ends my first chapter! I'll do my best to update tomorrow so this all makes more sense. Reviews are loved. Fuzzy ones make me happy. Flames don't bother me: your hatred makes me stronger.**

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**SOMEONE NEEDS TO TAKE THEIR PROZAC!!!!!**

**Well anyway, you can also feel free to ask questions. I'll answer as many as I can without givin' 'way the plot.**

**Oh and if I've made any crucial errors in the Xiaolin Plot, let me know. All contradictions shall be ELIMINATED!!!!**

**Oh my inner lawyer speaks out again!**

**And look out for more XS stuff by meee. I've been in a write-y mood lately. I actually have started two other stories, but don't wanna put them up yet.**


	2. A Solution

**Oh yes. Writing again. So funny cause I normally have the worst writer's block. IT'S WORSE THAN THE PLAGUE!!!!! Buuut I think it is gone away so I shall write feverishly to get everything out before I go under again.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, if there were any. I am writing this the same day I published Chapter Number One and there weren't any this afternoon. I'm so tired. Karate has been heck the last few classes. Being pinned to stuff by weird boys… not something that I would recommend. **

**I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I wish I did. Then it would still be going strong and I would make it even BETTER!!! Yeah hard to imagine, right?**

**ON TO THE STORY!!!!!!! I'm shutting up ******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko froze in shock for a moment. She wanted to stay calm, congratulate him, and get the heck away from this place. She knew returning had been a bad decision. Of course, she had never really been all that good at self control, so this wonderful plan didn't go so well.

Instead, her eyes widened in shock and her hand jerked out of his grasp. She started mumbling nonsense. Asking way too many questions.

"Who-when-why-_how_?" she gasped in one breath before she noticed his worried expression and forced herself to calm down. "Sorry… I just… I was so _surprised_… I have only been gone two months you know. It certainly was fast…" she looked off to the side. _How could he have forgotten me so quickly?_

"Tell me 'bout it," he agreed unhappily. Her eyes seemed to light up. She smiled shyly and waited for him to continue.

"Well when… You left me; I was feelin' so down 'n' my Mama said I had to get over it. You see, she's always been pesterin' me to get hitched. I didn't wanna be with anyone else, so my Ma's been tryin' to get me t'settle down with someone." He shook his head, "And I don't think I'm gonna have that much of a choice, seein' as my Ma's given me two more months before she 'takes over' and so's I don't know what I'm gonna do 'bout it." He had been talking into his lap, tracing the lines of his palms.

Kimiko sat back in her chair, wringing her napkin as she thought. She felt as though she glowed when he said 'I didn't wanna be with somebody else." Then she hurt. She had caused him so much pain by leaving him. It had been complicated. She hadn't wanted to leave. Seeing him again made her realize this. And how stupid she had been to even come in the first place. He had said 'didn't' after all. He probably had forgotten all about her. Still, she felt as though she had to make it up to him.

"Clay, what if… What if I could do something to help?" she asked slowly, "I do have an idea… But I am afraid you won't like it."

"Anything, Kim. I would be so glad if'n there was somethin' you could do, but I just don't see wha—"

Kimiko interrupted him. She only needed that small bit of reassurance to make her brave enough to say those four, little words.

"Will you marry me?" she breathed. And for a moment everything went silent. They could only hear the sound of their hearts beating and their breathing.

"Wha-_what_?" he asked breathlessly, almost daring to hope that she wanted to some back to him. He felt slightly dizzy at the thought.

She blushed furiously. _I knew I should not have said that_, she regretted. "I knew you wou-wouldn't like it, b-but I really just wanted to help you. We are friends and all. I just thought it would get rid of your mother. Buy you time to find someone you," she faltered for a moment, "_really _loved. And then we could… End it and you'd be happy."

Clay sat quiet again, clearly deep in thought. His face was rested in his hand as his fingers worked through his hair. _No, Clay. You can't use her like that. She's one'a the best friends you've ever had and you don't go 'round usin' people like that! But… She was the one who asked me, so won't it be okay? No of course not! She just feels sorry for you. She left ya alone and is tryin' to make amendments. _He was quiet for a long time. It drove Kimiko insane.

Her stomach felt like it was in knots. Her hands were shaking. She couldn't breathe. _What's wrong with you, you silly girl!? Everything is over and done with. In the past! You should be glad he still wants to see you _at ALL _and you should hope he says no. That just might be better. Then you can go back home where you BELONG._

While Kimiko was mentally arguing with herself, Clay seemed to have reached a conclusion. He looked up at her. She met his gaze hesitantly. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"You'd… Really do that for me?" he asked quietly. Kimiko relaxed, relieved to find that he wasn't gonna laugh at her or totally reject her.

"Of course I would," her voice was barely tinted with laughter, "Or I wouldn't have offered. I'm your _friend_ and I _want _you to be happy."

He nodded. "I understand. Thank ya Kim. I always could count on ya, couldn't I?" He exhaled, sounding tired. "Alright, then. We'll just tell Ma that you changed your mind and came back.'

Kimiko's eyes trailed to the floor as he mentioned their very short engagement. The one she broke. She had a slight suspicion that she regretted. _I was scared_, she thought. And of course she could never admit _that_. Kimiko had always been a fierce warrior and never showed the slightest sign of weakness.

"Okay, then. Let's do it," she said in a business-like manner. She tried to convince herself that's exactly what it was. Business. No feelings to get in the way. No complicated emotions that made her vulnerable and caused so many mistakes. This wasn't personal and it was most definitely _not _permanent.

A waitress brought them coffee while they discussed their options. They did have a wedding to plan, after all. Kimiko always had a dramatic flair and they wanted this to look realistic. Not to mention she had money to _burn_. They would do this in style. A church, the beautiful white dress, roses by the dozens, and a big band. Everything was going to be perfect.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Oh today was wonderful! I love Queen. Best band EVER! Music makes me soooo happy. They sound like rock and a chorus combined. Sort of. I said hello to all the flowers today on my way home from school.**

**Hee! I got a review! Thanks! YOU know who YOU are, because you are smart! Unlike me. I need people to put up big neon signs about everything. Just about anyways. Well, I will write more and more. Hopefully my chapters will get longer.**

**Oh yeah, and I bet someone had problem with alla the evils going bye bye, but I never said they would STAY there, no would I?? MWAHAHAHA! But I never said they would come back, either. OH MAKE UP MY MIND! I'm just teasing y'all.**

**Oh dang I keep saying that. Noticing that I have—if I may brag for a moment—magically delicious grammar that I am NOT from the south!**

**And now on to the next chapter! (That is, if I am not ELIMINATED first!!!!) Listening to the Beatles and feeling wonderful!**


	3. A Wedding and Kisses

**OH MY GAWD! LOOK IT'S A BONUS!!!!!! I put up two chapters today. Aren't you lucky ducks? Oh yes, you may feel free to worship me.**

**And while you worship me I will cry over the fact that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**NOW BACK TO YOU CLAY! And Kimiko… But who cares about her?? Jay kaaaay!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon they had finished and paid their bill. They left, each taking their own car. Kimiko stopped at her hotel, packed her suitcases, and went over to Clay's house. She would be living there. For awhile anyways. He had an extra room he reserved for his guests.

She pulled up the long driveway. There was spacious, green lawns on either side. He was waiting for her on the porch of his yellow, craftsman-style home. The roof was steep and there were long windows on its face.

Clay was leaning on the railing around the covered porch, at the top of the stairs. He was by her car, however, before she could even unbuckle her seat belt. He opened the door for her and helped her out. Kimiko blushed as she took his hand. _He always was so polite_… He took all of her bags, even though she protested, and brought them all into the house.

"You can stay here," he grunted as he put her extremely large amout of luggage by the bed. Kimiko walked through the door. She was familiar with his house, after all. She had lived here for what felt like years. _Though I never stayed in the guest room_, she thought wryly.

It _was_ a beautiful room. The bed had a hand sewn quit that contained a collage of different colored and shapes of cloth scraps. She played with the fringe. It was Clay's favorite one. The walls were a very pale, calming green. A wooden rocking chair was in the corner. The light color of wood reminded her of butterscotch.

"Thank you," she said looking out the window, her fingers still on the blanket. Clay smiled at her.

"You are the one I should be thankin'" he laughed. She looked up and smiled at him. Suddenly, he pulled her close against his chest in a tight embrace. Kimiko felt breathless, but she couldn't tell if it was because he was holding her so tightly, like he never wanted to let go, or how it made her feel.

Too soon, he let her go. She turned away to let her silky hair shield her obviously blushing face from his view. He pretended not to notice.

"I'm gonna go call my Ma. We'll have to get everythin' all planned out," he said finally, leaving Kimiko alone to unpack. She put her clothes into the wooden dresser that matched the rocking chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Two Months Later**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clay was feeling nervous. He stood at the altar, waiting and watching for Kimiko. Suddenly all of the heads in the church swiveled to the back. His heart rate went up a few notches. And then he saw her. She was a felt like he was in a dream. _She's an angel_, he thought. She looked just how he had imagined when he had proposed to her all those months ago. Before she left him.

Her hair was piled on top of her head, a few strands that looked like black silk curled loosely around her face. Her skin was flawless and expertly done up with only a trace amount. She glided across the rose petal strewn floor. Her white skirt swished softly with each step. Finally she was at the altar.

Clay barely heard a word the minister said. He was holding Kimiko's hands and appeared to be lost in the blue eyes that were sparkling at him from behind her thin, gossamer veil. He was suddenly wrenched back into reality as he heard a question being asked of him.

"I do," he said automatically. Kimiko was given a similar query. Her response was the same as well.

"I do," her voice trembled slightly.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," the minister said merrily.

Clay only took on hand from Kimiko's grasp and gently lifted the veil from her face. He hadn't noticed before, but was Kimiko… Crying? Her sapphire eyes were wet. He wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. He left his hand on her cheek as he leaned down closer. Her head tilted upwards. Their faces came closer and closer every second until their lips finally met. Her lips were softer than he remembered. He kissed her softly for a few moments before he pulled back.

Impulsively, he swung her up into his arms and carried her down the aisle. He realized that may have been taking their charade too far, but at this moment he didn't care. He was supposed to be acting like the happiest man in the world, so why not have a little fun? As they walked out the door and down the steps, people showered them with rice. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle. Clay didn't take the widespread landscape of pearly white teeth from his face, either.

He kept her close until they reached her car. Kimiko thought the convertible would be a better choice than his truck for a getaway car. He placed her in her seat and started up the engine. The others would meet them at his house. They were having the party at his house, in the back yard.

And boy was it a party. Kimiko had decorated it. Strings of lights were strung through the giant oak tree, illuminating the whole yard. Might had just falle. The pink in the sky was slowly being erased by the dark blu and vibrant purple of the night sky. Stars twinkled as well. They seemed to be smiling down on them all on this festive night. There was a DJ playing all of their favorite songs. A few tables had been brought out and lined up as a buffet table full of food. Champagne was being served to all the adults. Toasts were made.

When it was time for their first dance, Clay supported Kimiko's slightly unsteady feet as they twirled around in time to the music. Then they danced with their parents. And _then _they danced with their friends… Let's put it this way… They danced with _everyone_. Everyone was having a good time. It was very late when everyone finally loaded into their cars to leave.

Clay was holding a tipsy Kimiko on the porch as they waved good-bye to everyone. _How much did she drink,_ he wondered as he lead her inside. She collapsed on her bed in the guest room, giggling madly.

"Ohmygosh," she slurred, "Thatwasfun. Weshoulddoitagainsometime!" Then she dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Clay nodded and began to speak soothingly, as if to a small child, "Uh huh, honey. Just get yer pajama's on an' get in bed. It's time ta sleep." Kimiko nodded and he left, shutting the door after him. Then he went down the hall to his own room.

He sighed and shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He found some old flannel pants and climbed into his bed. He was a bit tired. But he picked up a book and began to read. It was a habit of his. Ever since he was young, he always liked to read a little before sleeping.

Suddenly he felt the mattress give and a slight pressure on his feet. He looked up from the page, surprised to see Kimiko crawling across the bed towards him. She had, luckily, remembered to put on her pajamas. He lowered the book.

"What are ya doin' Kim?" he asked calmly as she came closer. "I told ya t'go to bed, remember?"

She had reached his lap and was leaning close against his bare chest. Her silk pajamas were cold against his skin. "You weren't goingto… Make me sleepalone on myweddingnight… Now were you?" she purred, coming closer still.

"Uhh…" he blinked several times, slightly confused and it was hard to think with her face just inches from his. "I guess not? But—"

Kimiko didn't let him finish. Her lips suddenly crashed down against his. Her hands were on his shoulders, to keep herself steady. As she increased the force, Clay let the book fall from his hand. His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her down closer. She sighed with satisfaction, letting her mouth slide open over his, impatiently reaching out with her tongue to lick his lips. To show him what she wanted. One of her hands slowly traced its way up his neck to hold the side of his face.

Suddenly he wrenched away fromher. "What are ya doin' Kim? You don't like me in that way anymore," his voice quivered, still unsteady from her kiss and the rush it caused. She sat back slightly and pouted, "Fine, then. If I canstay then… I'll be good…" she trailed off. Her head hit his shoulder and she started to snore.

Clay sighed and shifted a sleeping Kimiko from off of his body. He turned off the light, pulled the blanket around her, and went to sleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Pant pant pant* Okay thank goodness I'm finally done. There was so much fluff in there that I almost wanted to throw up! Oh well. I will just have to find a way to make up for it, now won't I??**

**Back sore… Fingers cramped… Eyes burning… I'M GOING TO GO EAT DINNER!!!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………

**But first I will put this up! If the computer will allow!**


	4. Nightmare

**Okay, back again! I have to thank my reviewers. I got two of 'em now!**

**YOU GUY**S **ARE THE ONLY THINGS I HAVE LEFT TO LIVE FOR!!!**

***Cough* Well… not really.**

**And I am gonna stop talking so much about the fact that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Kimiko stood alone, completely surrounded by a grey mist. There was nothing but the sound of her own breathing and her muffled footsteps as she walked. She tried to focus her eyes, to see something, anything but the never ending void of darkness._

_Then, she heard a voice. It was very faint. She began to quicken her pace. It grew louder with every step she took. Finally she could hear it clearly. A woman's voice that seemed to be speaking directly to her._

_"…You left him alone… He can never forgive you for that!" It dripped with venom and sent chills up her spine._

_"No," she cried, "I do love him! He will forgive me! I just need to explain!"_

_"Why would he want you? The one who broke his heart and left him to die…"_

_The mist began to clear and Kimiko took a few steps forward. A dim shadow was clearly outlined, even with the minimal amount of light. Her hands shook as she ran forward._

_"Clay!" she gasped turning him over onto his back. His eyes were shut. He would have looked peaceful. If his face wasn't soaked with blood. His once blonde hair was now crimson. The blood shone brightly, as if it were fire. A gash ran down the side of his face. His skin was deathly pale._

_Kimiko screamed._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And she kept screaming until she awoke. She sat bolt upright in bed, beads of cold perspiration forming on her forehead, making her hair stick to her face in tangles. It took her a moment for her breath to return to normal. _It was just a nightmare_, she felt relieved. Then she looked around the room. Why was she in Clay's room? Sunlight poured in through the window, indicating that it was already late morning. She was just about to get up, when a person at the door stopped her.

Clay was at the doorway, his hair wild and his eyes concerned. He quickly came up to her side of the bed. "Oh, Kim, are you okay?" He sat on the corner of the bedspread, wiping a couple strands of hair from her eyes.

Kimiko lunged forward and threw her arms around him. He was surprised at her simple, yet shocking sign of affection. Then again, she was practically making out with him last night. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled in close against his shoulder.

"It was just a bad dream," her voice was tinted with happiness at seeing him in perfect, _live_ condition. Suddenly she realized what she was doing and pulled herself out of his hug.

"So… Why am I in here anyways?"

"Huh?" he said, sounding dazed.

She gave him a look, "I'm not in my room, now am I?"

"Oh yeah… 'bout that… I'll be back. I made ya breakfast," he said innocently. He sped back out the door and was back in a few minutes with a tray loaded with eggs and bacon and toast and Kimiko's favorite brand of orange juice. She didn't know why, but if it wasn't Tropicana, she didn't really like it.

"I always buy that kind. Even after ya left, I… Always had it around," he said softly, handing her a linen napkin.

She smiled and took a sip. "Thanks, but that still doesn't get you out of my question."

"I also brought some Advil. I thought you might have a headache after all'a that champagne," he said holding a bottle out to her. She took it calmly, even though she was giving him an annoyed glare.

He sighed, "M'kay, so you basic'ly came in here an' you didn' wanna go back an' sleep _alone _an' I was also afraid that ya might hurt yerself since ya had so much ta drink and so I said ya could stay. An' that's 'bout it," he said very quickly, though Kimiko could tell from his tone that that _wasn't _" 'bout it." She crossed her arms.

"Fine. Then ya got… Rather _acquainted _with my mouth, but I got ya away and ya fell 'sleep. _That's _it." His face was a very effervescent shade of burgundy.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" she said looking out of the window. _It's a pity I don't remember_ was all she thought.

"T'is okay," he said quickly.

_You don't mind just because you know I was drunk_, she thought bitterly. However she just nodded and began to eat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heh. I know a much shorter chapter. My hands are hurting because at karate Chris kept checking my wrist with his knife and so they kind of hurt. Typing doesn't really help. But then again, last night should have hopefully made up for it, right??**

**I am trying to infuse in some more darkness and evil, but I am just the Queen of Fluff.**

**I seriously need to be crowned one of these days.**

**ALL MY REVIEWERS ARE INVITED TO MY CORONATION!!!!**

**I LOVEZ YOU GUYS!**

**UPDATE: I just checked and aparently I have had 57 views of my story so far.. Not many people are following up.. But there are still several peeps out there so I would LOVE a review from you guys! Even just a short one! Please?? :)**


	5. An Unwanted Visitor

**Heh, surprisingly I have nothing to say today… Except…**

**I DON'T OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hee! Look at me being obnoxious!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clay was surprised to find that living with Kimiko was fairly easy. Not as uncomfortable as he had supposed. She was pleasant, always. He still had a sinking notion that she felt somewhat sorry for leaving him and that she was only doing this out of pity. _Then again, she always comes in at night_, he thought, although this wasn't very convincing. She always claimed to be having nightmares. They must have been getting worse, because each night she would come in earlier and earlier, until she stopped sleeping in her own room at all.

Kimiko also had enjoyed the few past months in Clay's life again. It was almost just as good as it used to be. They never ran out of things to talk about, or movies to see, or places to go. They went out often, at least twice a week to see some movie or go out to a restaurant. A warm feeling always sparked somewhere deep within her when they were out. There would be other women, but Clay never even _glanced _at one of them. Though she supposed that she should not be very happy with this feeling… But what if he never _had _stopped loving her? It wasn't a very promising idea, but, hey! A girl could always hope, now couldn't she? _Things seem to finally be right for me_, she thought as she lay in bed one morning, snuggled under several blankets, not to mention Clay's arms. Little did she know how good they were going to get, then she would have to watch it all be taken away.

"So… Clay… Has anyone caught your eye, yet?" she asked nonchalantly as they were wlaking home after dinner one night. He stopped in his tracks, appearing shocked.

"No, Kim… Ya want ta get rid of me already, don't ya?" he asked with a dark chuckle. It was her turn to look surprised.

"No! Of course not!" she blurted out suddenly, "Who would ever want to get rid of you?"

"Ya did awhile back," he said quietly, "Ya didn't want ta stick around, even if ya didn't wanna marry me."

"Oh, Clay!" she decided to be completely honest with him. "I didn't really want to leave you… I guess I was scared, so I was a coward and ran. I don't know how you could ever forgive me. Any girl would be lucky to be married to you!" Panic twisted in her stomach.

"Well, Mrs. Bailey I'd say that ya must be pretty lucky, then," he pointed out with a laugh, then his face turned serious. "I was never mad at ya, Kim. I jus' wanted ya ta come back," he whispered,, taking her hand and pulling her a little bit closer, "And now ya have."

Part of Kimiko didn't like where this was going, but the stronger half of her didn't think it was far enough. She took small steps, almost looking as though in conflict (because she was!). "And I want to stay," she winced as she said this. She thought it would put the final nail in her coffin. That Clay was just teasing her. That he wanted to see her in almost as much emotional pain as he had been. To her relief, he didn't.

He just smiled, "So do I." Then they were moving closer and closer. They could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body. The air almost felt electric, the current increasing as the distance decreased. Then he was kissing her again.

It seemed to take them forever to get home and asleep. They kept talking and… Not talking, but finally they were sound asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It's funny how you can fall in love with the person you've married_, Kimiko thought the next morning as she got dressed. Clay had already left to work and she was going to have to clean a bit today. She needed to do some laundry. _But then again_, the voice in her head continued as she poured detergent into the machine, _You never reall stopped loving him, now did you?_ She had barely even shut the lid and started it up when she heard the doorbell ring.

She wondered if it was Clay. Maybe he had forgotten his keys or his wallet. She opened the door with a smile that turned to a frown as she saw who it was.

"Raimundo, what are you doing here?" she asked blankly. The Brazilin man stood on the porch, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. _He always was a lazy thing_, she thought. He slid into the house past her, not waiting for an invitation.

"I called up your old man and he said you were here," he looked at her deliberately, "With Clay. I needed to see you. There has been some trouble. Omi has some bad news for us. It appears that we have not kept as close an eye on Chase as I would have liked. He's been staying in China, even after we all disbanded, and trying to keep a watch on the Heylin forces." He walked around the room as he spoke, examining things. There were a few pictures here and there. He found one of the wedding and held it up.

"Huh… So why wasn't I invited?" he teased her. She snatched the picture frame away from him, almost as if he could poison it just by his touch.

"Well we haven't exactly been on speaking terms, now have we?" she snapped at him as she returned the photo to the mantel. He sighed and pulled her around so that she was facing him.

"I wanted to change that," he purred. She pushed him, but to no avail. He kept a tight hold on her.

"Stop it! You let go of me right now! I am very happy here with Clay and do not want to see you ever again!" she struggled in his grasp.

"And I think that I can persuade you to think otherwise," he said, swooping in to kiss her.

Just then Clay walked in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Oh yay another finished!!!**

**It's very cold in my room. I have a space heater pointed at me. I had to stick one of my cowboy boots under it so that I can feel the heat up here on the couch!!**


	6. Cooperation

**Bleh I am so so so HUNGRY!!!! We are having teriyaki chicken and rice for dinner. Yum yum yum! I love Chinese food. I think it is the absolute best kind of food there is!**

**I also think that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Clay stood there for a moment, in astonishment. _And she said that she wanted to stay with me_, he shook his head, _I should have known_. Then, he noticed something. Was Kimiko… Resisting? Her arms weren't around him. She always had her arms around his neck when she kissed him, so he wondered what was going on. He cleared his throat.

Suddenly Raimundo jumped. He saw Clay standing there and he was livid. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh… Hey, buudy, how's it goin'" he asked casually, as if nothing had happened. Kimiko was crossing the room to get away from Raimundo and to Clay. However she wasn't fast enough. Clay had Raimundo tackled and had knocked him back on the floor. Kimiko almost thought about yanking him off, but then decided that Raimundo pretty much deserved it.

But of course, she didn't want a dead guy in her living room, so she tugged on the back of Clay's shirt to pull him away from Raimundo. Clay got up, somewhat hesitantly, and returned to Kimiko, his arms securely locked around her in protection. She stifled a giggle as Raimundo picked himself of from the floor.

"Look, sorry, man. I really was just here to get your guy's help. Not to make any enemies," he held his hands palms toward them as a sign of surrender.

Clay snarled, "An' why'd ya think we'd wanna give ya help, now?"

"Yeah, I know I probably don't deserve it," he said in an effort to calm them down, "But the world's in trouble and you two are just the people we need," he grinned, "It'll be just like old times."

It was Kimiko's turn to be cold. "And why do you think that I would want to relive the 'glory days' anyways? Or be with you of all people. I don't think you are stupid enough to think that I have forgiven you or Keiko. So get out," she said coolly. Clay was about to agree, then stopped.

"Kim, maybe we should listen ta what he's got ta say. It might just be important. I don't think he'd come back here if there was another way," he whispered.

"You got that right," Raimundo snorted, shuffling his feet against the carpet. "So… Whatdaya say? Gonna hear me out or what?"

_Or what_, part of Kimiko's mind thought viciously. She had wanted to have nothing to do with him after he left her. And of course, she would have gotten over it, if the girl he'd gone off with wasn't her best friend, Keiko. _But_, her thought continued, _if it wasn't for him you and Clay may have never been together_. She had to agree with this. Clay had always been there for her when she was alone and sad. He always knew how to make her happy. He always made her feel wanted. To feel loved. Which, if you thought about it, was all she ever really wanted. When most people looked at her, they saw Kimiko Tohomiko. A little stuck up rich girl who had a never ending supply of cash or material items. And for that reason, people normally just got close to her so they could take advantage of that. Clay never had. He hadn't even asked her to borrow a nickel. He always called her Kim, when he was sure that she would allow it. She always felt safe with him. And being in his arms right now, she knew how true that was. He would never let anyone hurt her again. And she could always trust him.

_So why not trust him now? _Her mind argued. She sighed. Her mind was right. She should do as Clay suggested. He always turned out to be right anyways. And they didn't have to help Raimundo after they listened to his little tale anyways. Why not?

"Why not?" Kimiko finally agreed after several minutes of deep thought. The tension in the room seemed to lift. Clay didn't budge, however. Raimundo smiled.

"Alright, if you'd just sit and listen for awhile, everything will make sense," he promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mwahahaha! I bet many people out there are hating me for making Raimundo sound jerkish, but I will be forgiven when my explanation is given. What an epic plot twist I will have. Hopefully, it will all work out. You see I have pratically no plans. I am just making all of this up as I go along.**

**So I hope someone out there will drop a review. Seriously people all you have to tell me if it was delicious or suck-tastic. Thankies.**


	7. Complications

**Yeah so I am just going to guess that I am sucktastic. Oh well. I don't really need the fans I guess. I'll just keep on writing! It's gonna get a lot more violent, hopefully**. **I really need to dispose of all my fluffiness in some way. Perhaps I will write a terribly lovey one-shot to get it out of my system. You never know what I will say or do next… Speaking of which….**

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown ************ Oh well.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raimundo had sprawled out on the sofa in a rather lazy manner and watched the other two idly as they took a seat as well. Clay didn't remove his arms from Kimiko, but just lifted her feet from the floor and sat in his favorite overstuffed armchair with her on his lap. Kimiko shivered as his breath tickled her ear as she spoke.

"Now what did ya wanna tell us?"

Raimundo shifted his elbow to support himself as he sat up to look at them. "It seems as though we made a slight miscalculation," he said slowly, "Some new, unaccounted for Wu has gone active." Clay sat up even more, his fingers digging slightly into Kimiko's skin. "And… Chase has come out of hiding. At least we _think _it's him, but Omi doesn't know for sure. Omi has been keeping as close an eye on Chase as he is possibly able to. Keeping a tab on his whereabouts and his activity. There has been nothing particularly suspicious so far. Then, Dojo caught the sent of some new Wu," Raimundo shook his head and muttered, "And the nutty dragon was possibly convinced that we had found them all… The thing is, as soon as Dojo detected it… Chase went missing. We know nothing about the Wu or where Chase has gone," his breath came out in a frustrated huff, "And _then _when Omi and Dojo went to retrieve the Wu, it was gone. This whole thing is just a mess," he shook his head wearily.

"Yeah… So what does that have to do with us," Kimiko asked defiantly from her seat. "You don't know that it's serious enough that you need our help as well."

Raimundo glared at her, "Oh yeah, Kimi. A mystical artifact that we know nothing about is loose somewhere in the world, and an evil dragon man has escaped from our careful monitoring. That doesn't sound serious at all," he rolled his eyes and sank back into the cushions of the couch. Kimiko sighed in annoyance.

"You _know _what I mean! Some things are just okay for you an Omi to handle on your own because, well you've seen worse, now haven't you?"

Raimundo got up from the couch angrily and jammed his fists into his pockets as he shuffled off to the door. "Thanks, guys! It's really great to know you've got friends," he called sarcastically over his shoulder as he opened the door to leave. Clay jumped up and crossed the room quickly with Kimiko still tucked under an arm. He put a hand against the door to shut it again.

"Aw, come on, Rai! We're just gonna need some time ta think 'bout it. We've just finally got settled in after all'a the temple stuff. I think that the both'a us wanted to just forget 'bout it. It's not that we don't wanna help. That's really not it," he said calmly, his tone almost pleading. Kimiko scowled from under his arm.

_I most certainly do not want to go back or help him_, she thought as she glared against the sleeve of Clay's shirt. Raimundo nodded, kicking his feet a bit against the carpet. "Yeah, yeah. Right. I just need you to get back to me soon. Like tomorrow soon, okay? Omi has already started out to try and track down Chase, but he's gonna need all of the help he can get," he said his good-byes then left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, when they were getting ready for bed, Clay decided that he should persuade her to go with him to help Raimundo and Omi. He sat in bed, reading until she came in, wearing one of his shirts. He looked slightly amused at her attire. She was so much smaller than him; the shirt almost fell to her knees and was very loose.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" she inquired, her face beginning to flush light pink. He just chuckled and reached forward to pull her up next to him.

"Nothing, Kim," he said, smoothing down her hair, "You are just so beautiful, it can be hard not ta stare," he chuckled, hugging her close. Kimiko's cheek was warm as she rested it against his own. She must be blushing again.

"Kim… We really do need ta talk 'bout Rai an' everythin' because… Well, I think we should help them," he said almost hesitantly, "They are friends, after all. Some of the best we've had and ya know that they've always been there ta help us."

She tensed and pulled back slightly too look at him, "Is that really what you think that we should do? Clay, things have been finally going great… No, _perfectly_ for us. I don't want any of it to go away. I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered. "I am not brave enough. I won't be able to live without you."

Clay held her shoulders and spoke firmly, "Kim, _would_ I ever leave ya? _Have_ I ever left ya? No, I haven't. Even when we were at the temple. We faced danger _every day_ an' nothing ever happened to us. I won't ever leave ya Kim. I love you."

She blinked back tears. She knew there was a reason she loved him. He always made the right choice. He could always make her feel safe. "I love you too…Okay," she finally said, "If you think it's what's best… Then let's do it." She gave him a weak smile. His returning grin was dazzling.

"Aw, that's great Kim. I do think that everythin' will be just fine. Besides, the world _needs _us. We are the only ones here to help them. If we can't stop whatever Chase is plannin' then no one can." He looked down at the digital clock on the nightstand beside his bed. It was going on one a.m. They were going to need there sleep if they had to go off to fight for the greater good. He leaned in to give Kimiko a quick kiss goodnight and was soon sleeping soundly. However, Kimiko wasn't.

_What have I gotten myself into_, she wondered as she listened to Clay's peaceful snoring. It was a comforting sound. He looked so serene while he slept. She couldn't help but stare, just watch as he breathed evenly, as he dreamed. She was finally able to fall into a troubled sleep, her thoughts echoing in her head.

_What have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten myself into? What have I gotten myself into..?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So I have begun my decent into the void of nothingness that will be my next few chapters. The fight will begin! Who will win? Good or evil? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF **_**ARRANGED!**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Yeah… That totally sounded like some lame advertisement on the telly. So weird. Bust coming from me… It's awfully normal.**

**I just hope my sucktastic-ness will decline with my further chapters. Does that sound like a deal???**


	8. Another Unwanted Visitor

**Okay. I am back again. I have been doing a good job of updating everyday. I am so proud of myself!!!!**

**I would be so much MORE proud if I actually owned Xiaolin Showdown.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko really, _really _regretted her decision. Not only because it put Clay in danger, but there was a different problem that she had not even given an ounce of thought to. Something that almost seemed worse.

A few days after Raimundo's impromptu visit, the three of them were boarding the private jet that Kimiko had booked for their trip to Hong Kong. Well, actually the _four _of them.

"Hi, Kimiko! Clay!" a sunshine-y voice sang, "I missed you guys so much! Where have you been the last couple of years? It has been so lonely without you!!"

After the two had managed to pry the annoying individual away, after an unwanted hug. "What is _Spicer _doing here?" Kimiko hissed. Raimundo let a hint of guilt crawl across his face.

"When you guys acted as though you wouldn't help me… I had to think of other methods," he shrugged, "I needed help and my options were limited. What did you except me to do?" Kimiko just grumbled under her breath. Jack was prancing around in a blue sweater vest, with his hair parted neatly to the side. It reminded Kimiko of the time he came out of the Ying Yang world.

_Why_, she thought as she belted herself into a seat beside Clay, _did we have to trick Jack into_ _trapping Hannibal Bean in the Ying Yang world for us? I would almost rather have that evil Bean around and Jack back to the Heylin side. Good Jack was way more annoying. And more trouble than he was worth._

Jack wouldn't stop babbling about everything. Since he had quit the forces of evil, he had been living in France, doing good deeds. He had been helping kittens out of trees, working in homeless shelters, and trying to make mimes less annoying, although that one hadn't worked out so well.

After about ten minutes of his unwavering drivel, Kimiko couldn't take it anymore. She was about to smack him across the face to shut him up, when she remembered that she had packed earplugs incase the pressure from the altitude was bothering her ears. She also gave one to Clay who gave her a smile of appreciation.

Raimundo, however, looked cross. "Can I have some?" he mouthed.

"Nope. These are all I have," she mouthed back with a small smile. He just glared in annoyance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko began to ache from the several hours she had spent in her seat. Clay had fallen asleep not that long ago. His head was lolling onto her shoulder and she began to run her fingers through his hair as she thought. It wasn't for several moments before she noticed that she was being watched.

"What now Jack?" she sounded more tired than annoyed. He leaned over from behind her.

"Oh, nothing really," he bubbled, "Rai-kins is just being very crabby, so I have found that he is not all that fun to talk to and I thought you might have something interesting to— Hey! What's that?" He noticed something shimmering in Clay's hair. He reached forward and removed Kimiko's hand from the blonde locks of hair so that he could get a better look.

"Ohmygosh! What a beauty!" he babbled, somewhat slurring his words together from his excitement, "Ooooh… Wedding? SPILL IT GIRLFRIEND!" he giggled manically before falling silent and watching her with curious, cherry eyes.

Kimiko sighed and looked down at the ring on her finger. This was the one department that she had not gone all out for. It was fairly simple; a nicely sized solitary on a silver band. Nothing huge, nothing fancy. Despite her upbringing in a household where fine things were plentiful, she could fine the beauty of simple things… If you could call a diamond simple, that is!

"Oh, yeah… I sort of married Clay a few months ago," she smiled. She had forgotten that most of her older friends didn't really know. They hadn't exactly been invited. Omi, they had no clue where he was or how to contact him. Raimundo, well Kimiko just didn't care to see him. And well, how'd really want _Jack Spicer _at their wedding? And Jack's reaction was good evidence of this.

He practically tackled her. He leaned over the back of the seat, tumbling forwatd has he hugged her. "CONGRATULATIONS!" he squealed rather loudly in a close proximity to the sleeping cowboy's ear. Clay lurched up and smacked his forehead on the window, causing him to swear loudly. Jack shot him an apologetic look, then went back to terrorizing Kimiko.

"How wonderful! Now… Tell me, Kimi dear… Do I hear the soft pitter patter of little feet in the future?" he asked, placing a hand on her stomach. Kimiko looked at him in disbelief and pushed his hand away.

"NO," she cried, much louder than she expected to. The sudden heat she felt spreading across her face made her think that she was blushing.

Jack looked slightly shock, "Oh, of course I didn't mean that you look _fat_," he flinched at the word, "You look just peachy! I just assumed that you lovebirds can't keep your hands off each other." Kimiko felt her face turn viridian. Thankfully, Raimundo ducked out from the cockpit, looking slightly alarmed.

"What's with all the screaming?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said quickly, although she was sure that the bright color of her face wasn't very reassuring.

"Well, then… The pilot says that we are near the drop zone, so we should be getting our parachutes on and get ready to jump," he said casually, almost as though he was talking about the weather. Kimiko just nodded and they all joined Raimundo in the rear of the jet and began to put on their packs and safety gear. Since they needed to meet up with Omi in the mountains, they decided that it would be much simpler to skydive to their destination, rather than spend several days hiking up the hills. They just didn't have the time.

Once their goggles and safety belts were all in their correct positions, the pilot gave the signal to jump. They went out one after the other. First went Jack (Raimundo had pushed him), then Raimundo had jumped, screaming wildly. Clay went after giving Kimiko's hand a quick squeeze. Kimiko stared into the wide expanse of air before her, the three figures already becoming small. Then, she took one last deep breath, then flung herself into the void.

It didn't seem all that much like falling. _It's like a dream_, she thought. She felt more like she was flying, or floating. It would have felt safe, if it weren't for the wind whipping at her clothes and the vast landscape below her as a constant reminder of her very dangerous position, high up in the air.

When she had dropped a few thousand feet, it was time to deploy the parachute. She reached up slowly to tug the tab that opened up her safety net, because the force of the wind was making it hard to move. She finally felt the rough linen in between her fingers and gave it a good tug.

Nothing happened. Panick flooded her thoughts as she realized that she was plummeting to earth with nothing to break her fall.

_I'm going to die_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Oh yes an other slight cliffhanger. Well I guess that I have to keep any readers out there somewhat interested, now don't I??**

**OH MY GOSH!!! I GOT TO HUG A BABY CAMEL TONIGHT!!!! We went to this live re-enactment of the Nativity and they had camels. She was so soft. So cute. I loves them!!**

**Thank you Scottie. My one and only who really feels the need to review often. So I can't be that much of a sucktastical waste of time if you review, now can I? Especially cause you hate my fluffy little guts. Only the fluffy guts, though. You like my other ones.**


	9. How Many Unwanted Visitors are There?

**Ha. I think I made Jack sound rather gay in the last chapter. But I'm not really going for gay, but nice Jack does seem rather gay in the show now doesn't he?**

**He wanted to make me puke. Just a little. Some days I really think that everyone in charge of writing scripts and such are all on something. Clay licking wrappers? Please. And what's with the whole pig love thing? Psssh.**

**If I owned Xiaolin Showdown—WHICH I DO NOT—that would all come to an end. The wrapper licking thing, I mean. The rest is good. Life is way more fun when everyone acts like they are on something.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Those were the only thoughts running through Kimiko Bailey's head as her body began its quick descent to earth. _I'm going to die… I am going to die… I love you Clay_, she thought as her eyes squeezed shut. His face kept flashing through her mind. There he was smiling, _I love you Clay_, then asleep, _I love you Clay_, the way he looked at her when he suspected that no one was looking, _I love you Clay_.

Then, instead of feeling the impact of hard ground against her small and fragile body., she felt arms close around her waist. Hands moved and buckled her to a safety belt against her savior's stomach. A sigh of relief escaped Kimiko's lips as she heard the wonderful _whoosh _of a parachute being deployed.

Kimiko wasn't able to see the face of her rescuer until they both had their feet firmly on the ground… And of course she had tackled Clay and covered him in kisses. He looked slightly confused, but didn't complain. Then Kimiko explained what had happened and then his facial expression turned astonished. He looked to the person that had saved Kimiko.

It was a woman. She appeared to around their age, maybe a year or two older. Her blonde hair hung in tangles around her face, all tucked into a helmet. Her brown eyes were slightly tinted with a golden yellow, he noticed, as the sun hit them.

"The name's Ashley," she seemed to purr as she gave them a flashing smile. They looked confused.

"You let _another _Heylin in on our _project_?" Kimiko hissed angrily. Raimundo took a few steps back with his palms facing her.

"Chill girl! I seriously didn't know about this one coming. What gives, Ashley? You are supposed to be flying the plane!"

She flipped some blonde hair behind her shoulder huffily. "Well, Rai, it is rather hard to fly a plane that is going up in flames!" she pointed across the empty field. A mile or so away was the destroyed aircraft. Smoke was billowing from the craft, polluting the once clear blue sky. Raimundo cursed under his breath.

"That's just great… But I guess… Fortunate. Otherwise dear Kimi would have plummeted to her death."

Kimiko glared at him. She didn't like the sarcasm that was poorly hidden in his voice. _Next time his butt needs saving_, she thought, _don't call me_!

"Now, now children! Let's not fight!" Jack sang. He began to pass out coats from one of his bags. "We need to hike up this mountain. I got a call. Apparently a new Shen Gong Wu has become active!" The rest of them just grumbled and began the long, cold hike.

Kimiko and Clay lead the way, leaning close against each other as they spoke. Ashley looked very bored and annoyed because Jack wouldn't shut up again. Raimundo walked much slower than the rest of them, lagging several yards behind, but he could hear all of their conversations perfectly.

_I have all of them here. Omi has been taken care of. There will be nothing to stop me in my quest for world domination this time_, he thought. Kimiko looked back at him. His eyes appeared to glow yellow for just a moment, but then it was gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So sad to say I think that I am nearing the end of this story. This story was basically just a test run. It's totally NOT my best writing. Or best plot. I have a story coming up after this one that will be totally killer, but I will most likely update much less so that I can write longer chapters, but you never know!!!**

**Thanks to all of the people out there who are reading, but have not been reviewing. —sarcastic— HINT-Y HINT HINT!!!!!!!!**


	10. Truth

**Oh and now comes the totally epic part. Seriously though, there won't be all that many chapters until the end. No more than four for sure. Just to disappoint those who actually like this thing. Though it doesn't seem that anyone DOES like it because NO ONE is REVIEWING. Eh. Okay.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So… It's up there?" Clay asked, his head nodding towards a small hill. The surrounding area was dense with shrubs and evergreen trees.

Raimundo nodded. "Yeah the new Wu should be right up there… I'll go up there, get it, and be right back, 'kay?" The group just nodded and he walked lazily up the path. He reached up behind a tree and, as he pocketed the small object, a small figure emerged from the bushes.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked in wonder, "Did you find Chase?" She watched him with interest. She noticed that he hadn't changed much either. The only noticeable thing was that he grew a couple of feet taller, but was still thin and appeared stealthy.

His dark eyes narrowed. He nodded, his glare fixed on Raimundo. "He is right there," he extended his pointer finger at the person he was glaring at. Raimundo's eyes turned from defensive to bored and uninterested… And that yellow shine was back. He took a couple of steps forward, a dangerous grin spreading across his face.

"So you finally figured it out… It took you long enough," he crossed his arms, "And now that I have the Wu, you can't stop me from world domination this time, Xiaolin monks." He snapped his fingers. Then, Spicer and Katnappe were by his side, widleing their own Wu of choice. Jack had already taken the form of a monkey, with the aide of his trusty monkey staff, and tackled Clay into the ground. As Raimundo-Chase and Omi began to fight, Katnappe sprung forward, clawing viciously at Kimiko's face.

Clay had thrown Jack back against the tree, and the impaction of his head on wood caused him to go unconscious. Then, the cowboy sprung forward to protect Kimiko. Rai-Chase jumped forward, "Ying Yoyo!" he yelled, creating a portal to seal Clay in a distant realm. Then, he spun around and back-knuckled Omi, who stumbled backwards to Katnappe, who had opened a gateway with the Golden Tiger Claws, sending him far away as well.


	11. Blame Scottie For Not Naming My Chapter

**Another day. Another chapter. Need I say more?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kimiko was standing outside the temple with a backpack. She had used the Golden Tiger Claws to travel to the Xiaolin Temple. The Shen Gong Wu vault was locked, but she knew the combination and was soon inside, searching for what she needed. Soon she had the small Yang Yoyo in her hand. It looked so simple. So innocent. It would be the thing that changed her forever.

Soon after that, she had a letter written to Clay. It gave him instructions to find Omi and stop Chase at all costs. More importantly, she told him that he should forget her. After this, she would be on the Heylin side. He must kill her, if necessary, to ensure the safety for the world. She would never be able to stop loving him, regardless of the side she fought for. But, if he loved her at all, he must not let her win. If he really loved her, he would not rest until the evil was once again extinguished. Even if she had to fall with them.

The Golden Tiger Claws and the neatly folded note were placed in a backpack. The yoyo was in her hand. Now was the time to act. Before Chase could come back and stop her.

"Yang Yoyo!" she cried. She was sucked into the vortex that transported her to an entirely different world.

Everything was entirely different here. Walls became ceilings, ceilings became floors, and floors became walls. Colors from the entire spectrum of the rainbow danced here and there, never staying them same for more than a minute. It was like being encased in an ever-moving kaleidoscope, which almost made Kimiko dizzy.

Suddenly, there was a thick mist. She swore that she could hear a poisonous voice whispering to her.

It was just like the dreams she kept having.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she began to run, faster and faster. _Oh, Clay, please be okay! Please, please, please! _She thought frantically as the fog began to dissipate.

Sure enough, a few feet away, there was a figure lying still on the floor. A spotlight seemed to fall upon him, making his skin glow against the darkness. Kimiko heard her breath stop for a moment, then she sprinted to his side.

"Clay! Clay! Oh, Clay!" she sobbed as she dropped to the floor, cradling his head in her lap. Her fingers traced down his neck, searching for a pulse. Luckily, she found it.

He had a weak pulse, but a pulse nonetheless. She bubbled over with joy for a moment, letting the relief flow through her, like the blood in her veins. Then, she had other things to worry about.

He seemed to be in a coma-like trance; similar to the one Master Fung had been in, all those years ago. She needed to find his Chi. She took a look around desperately, but all that met her eyes was a black void.

"Where is Clay's Chi?" she screamed in frustration. As soon as it escaped her lips, rows and rows of shelves came up out of the floor. There were pink bottles on each ledge. The row seemed to never end.

She began running down it, looking for the one that belonged to him. _Clay Bailey. Clay Bailey_. _Clay Bailey_, she repeated the mantra in her head as she searched for his bottle. After what seemed like hours, or even days, she found it.

The bottle was so small, so innocent in her hands. Who would have known what it was capable of? The difference between life and a deep sleep were concealed in the little bottle.

Only minutes after that, she was back at Clay's side, deciding to return his Chi to him before she left. He would have his Chi, thus staying on the Xiaolin side. Since she had come to this place by choice, she wasn't in unconscious, so her Chi stayed with her. Until she left, that is. Then she gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you. Clay. More than anything in the world," she whispered to him, before she took the Yoyo in her hand again.

"Yang Yoyo!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. And with a bright flash, she was sitting in a field again. She felt as if a dark cloud moved through her, completely engulfing her soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Bleh… I am sick with a sore throat and a cough and EVERYTHING!!! And I'm tired, which is why I have yet another short chapter. The ones to come will be longer. So much action to fit into just one chapter.**

**And I am just going to give up hope on the lot of you for giving a review. I'm not even going to talk about how nice it would be to get feedback. Totally not saying a word about it!**


	12. Finding Omi

**I'm just going straight to the story today. I will also be putting up Chapter 2 to my other story so I just want to get down to business!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Clay's eyes fluttered open, he was alone in a bright and sunny field. He sat up groggily, rubbing his head. _What am I doin' here? _He thought. The last he had remembered was the bright flash of being transported to the Ying Yang World.

He sat up, then, and grabbed the back pack that was sitting by his feet. It was small and familiar and… Kimiko's? _So she's alright! _He sighed in relief. He opened it and spilled the contents out in his lap.

The Golden Tiger Claws were there, along with a note. He read it quickly, anger and worry twisting in his stomach. _Kimiko_, his eyes flashed, _what were you thinkin'? _He sighed and decided that there wasn't much he could do at this present moment in time, but track down Omi. Perhaps with his help, they could storm Chase's fortress and get the Wu and Kimiko.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

Suddenly, he was in a desert. There was nothing but sand and sun. He pulled his hat down over his eyes to protect them from the star's harsh glare. He began to walk, to find Omi, his boots sloshing through the sand.

After an hour of mindless wandering, Clay was about to give up. Then, he saw a figure, slouched in the shade of a lone cactus.

"Omi!" He yelled, running forward to the monk. He raised his head weakly, barely opening his eyes. _He don't look so good_, the cowboy thought, _I'll take him to the temple an' fix 'em up an' we'll go an' get Kim_. He used the Golden Tiger Claws, and soon enough they were back at the entrance to the temple.

It was deserted. Long ago, all of the students and teachers had left it. Clay kicked open the door, dragging a semi-conscious Omi beside him. His boots made tracks in the dust as they made their way to the warriors' old rooms.

There were cobwebs and dust here as well. The sleeping mats were still in their rightful place. Clay laid Omi down on one and used the Claws to visit a nearby city and purchase food and water.

After the cowboy had carefully given the monk baby sips of water, Omi began to regain his strength. He sat up and watched as Clay pulled some bananas from his bag. Omi took one and ate gratefully.

They spent the next day carefully planning their attack on the fortress. They were at a clear disadvantage. They had the two of then against the four Heylins—including Kimiko. However, they did have some Wu in the vault at their disposal. They went through and gathered several of the magical relics. They had decided that Kimiko would be a first priority. If they could kidnap her and steal the Ying and Yang Yoyos, they might just have a fighting chance.

Clay wasn't so sure about it later, when they were in the Land of Nowhere. The citadel stood over the barren land like a dark sentinel. It cast shadows upon the shadows, giving the desolate area an even more depressing and bleak atmosphere.

He ignored the thought of failure. It wasn't even possible. The only option they had was to succeed. If they couldn't, then everything would be lost. The decent of evil upon humanity would be caused by them.

_I won't fail you, Kim_, Clay thought as they began to creep towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Mwahahaha!!!! I have Holiday Break off of school, so I will do my best to add chapters greater in length.**

**Now I will go eat lunch.**


	13. Heylin

**Oh and I have a present to those who like sad stories. I wrote a nice one shot that you may enjoy so don't forget to check it out!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Dragon King stood upon a high ledge that allowed him to view the wide expanse of the barren land he called home. He watched with a small smile as Clay and Omi began to inch towards, hoping not to be caught. They had failed without even knowing it. This made the Heylin overlord chuckle.

"What is it, my lord?" a musical, yet dangerous voice inquired. Chase—who had now evacuated Raimundo's body—turned to view his newest comrade. She looked lovely in Heylin robes. The shiny, black material was very thinning and the way her hair curled loosely around her face was stunning. Her blue eyes held an icy coldness that made her look fiercer than ever. You could almost see hatred hidden behind those beautiful sapphires.

"Nothing, pet. We just have some… Unwanted visitors," his golden gaze turned back to the valley below that contained the used-to-be Xiaolin monks. Her eyes followed his.

"Let me take care of them," she said, no feeling apparent in her tone. Chase just looked at her with a knowing smile.

"No. Since they are here, I think that we should give them a… Hospitable welcome," their mouths twisted into evil grins.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warriors continued their journey to Chase's castle. They crawled around boulders and ducked under ledges and tried not to be seen. Of course, they were no lucky enough for that.

Giant rock monsters generated by Heylin magic morphed up and out of the ground. They towered even above Clay. Six of them made a circle around Clay and Omi. They stood back-to-back in defensive poses.

Slowly, Clay sank to kneel on the ground. He lowered a palm to the smooth—and most important of all—stone floor. His hand seemed to melt into the rock as easily as being submerged in water. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, causing his blonde hair to stick down against his skin.

As the rock creatures began to close in on the two Xiaolin monks, figures of Clay's own started to form from the ground. They rose up, like Aphrodite from the sea. They easily matched the Heylin beings in size and height and, hopefully, strength.

Omi looked to his friend with a knowing smile. They began to run, knowing that they had already been caught; there was no longer a need to sneak. Behind them, they could hear the monsters begin to battle. Clay just hoped that his creations would be able to hold off the others until they could make it to the fortress.

They found the side door camouflaged into the mountainside. Omi and Clay felt the seams for the pressure point that triggered the door to open. Soon enough, it did. They edged in with their backs pressed to each wall of the hallway. That way no surprise attacks could render them unconscious… Or dead.

However, they didn't even have to worry about a surprise attack. At the end of the corridor, a shadowed figure stood. Clay squinted, trying to make out the mystery person's face, though he had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Kim?"

Suddenly, a flame sprung up from their palm. It only lit her face, casting eerie shadows upon it. Her face was contorted in and wicked smirk. The light sent dark shadows that caused her eyes to appear like they had circles under them. Her blue eyes! Those insanely gorgeous eyes that Clay had fallen in love with had changed drastically. All the warmth and love that had been there was burnt away with abhorrence. He could see something like pain illuminated in her orbs as they flashed in the fire light.

He could just stand there, his mouth open in shock and incredulity.

This couldn't be Kimiko. He couldn't believe it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**And after this comes the FUN PART!**

**Xiaolin Showdown like you can't believe.**


	14. Deals

**THIS IS WHERE THE FUN HAPPENS!!!**

**But there will be other fun after this.**

**More than likely.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her teeth flashed white in the darkness as a low snarl erupted from her throat. Her feet were planted far apart in a stance that was obviously aggressive. Even more fire spread to her hands. Clay watched, baffled.

"Kim," he said quietly, "Ya know I can't fight ya. Then again… I can't let ya win, now can I?" Omi looked up at him and the cowboy nodded back. The smaller warrior took a small, clear sphere out from a sleeve of his robes.

"Orb of Tornami!!" he yelled, drenching Kimiko in a massive torrent of water. Her eyes still managed to flash and glare almost red from behind the wet bangs plastered to her forehead.

"Now, now, Kimiko," a voice thoroughly venomous, "I told you to let our visitors in. After all… I do think they are just _dying _to visit their old friend Raimundo…" Chase put a hand on Kimiko's shoulder. She shot the others one last look of disgust before walking off to retrieve their prisoner.

"What did you do to our dear friend Raimundo?" Omi asked, even though he was positively sure that he did not want to know. Chase just smirked.

"Follow me," he turned around and began to follow Kimiko, "Oh, and don't bother to try and attack me. It's fairly obvious." He pulled something out of his pocket. "I have the Mind Reader Conch."

The monks just grumbled disappointedly in reply. They continued to scheme, however. Clay _needed _the other Yoyo if he ever wanted to have Kim back again. He had already decided that he would need to retrieve her Chi, but he'd need the other Yoyo to ensure that he'd return Xiaolin. The only problem was: How do I get it?

"I'll make a deal with you two. If you win the Showdown, then I will return the Ying Yoyo to your possession. And one of your friends." He snapped his fingers and a lion prowled forward, dragging something—or rather _someone_— in his teeth. Raimundo.

The two warriors gave a panicky look at their rather injured friend. "And if we lose?" Omi retorted.

"Oh," he said casually, "I get one of _you_," he said as his gazed locked on Omi. "And your Wu. I can't have you trying to run off and save my dear Kimi, now can I?"

"That seems like a fair deal," Clay said sarcastically as he folded his arms across his chest.

Chase looked amused, "Of course, the Showdown will be two-on-two. Other Wu will be wagered. I'll include the Wu I need to succeed in my plan. If I win, you lose. And if you win, I lose. It's fair."

"Two-on..? No… You don't mean that?" he sputtered.

"Of course he means me. Don't be a coward," Kimiko stared at him icily.

He stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't hurt her. No way. But he did have to stop Chase. Kimiko has expressed her desire to crush the growing forces of evil, no matter the cost of herself.

"Alright," he said slowly, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Shodown."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I don't know if this will make you happy or not but…**

**I am writing a sequel!!!!!**

***Gasp* I said it!!!**

**Of course… If you think about it…**

**The ending is a cliff hanger!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**I really have to stop shouting my writing story secrets from atop of this cliff.**

**But, anyway, the bad thing about the cliff hanger is that I am not putting up the sequel for a week-ish so that I can come up with some good chapters. In that time, I will put up more of **_**Xiaolin Fire, Heylin Shadows **_**because that is basically me cutting and pasting from my Role Play and just adding or subtracting things here and there to make it flow better. And correcting that silly Southerner's repulsive grammar.**

**Sorry Kitten! I really do love you. I just tease too much, right??? ******

**I will put up one more chappy. A huge one I think and then it will be complete!!!!**

**I love you all!**

**~ Love'.Illusion.**

**P.S. Don't be shy! Drop me a PM!!!!!!!! **************

**Seriously. I actually put up an awesome profile. You have to see it.**


	15. Showdown

***Drum Roll***

**This is the last and final chapter of this story.**

**I hope it's a good one.**

**Oh yeah and to explain the weird name I gave to my made up Wu… It reminded me of that "Invasion of the Body-Snatchers" sooo, yeah.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My Yoyo for yours," Clay continued. Chase nodded.

"And my Body-Snatcher for your Golden Tiger Claws," Chase held up a small item. It looked almost like the magical genie lamp from the movie _Aladdin_.

_That must have been the other Wu that was taken_, Clay thought. "Yeah… What's the game?"

"It will be 'King of the Mountain.' The first ones to be knocked off lose. No one uses their wagered Wu."

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" all four cried as the scenery began to change. Walls, floors, and ceilings started to shake and quake as they rearranged themselves. A very confused Jack and Katanappe (now wearing their customary clothing) were perched on ledges above the large cliff that now was suspended in midair.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" And then the Showdown was on. Chase and Omi were, like old times, soon locked in battle. That left Clay to deal with Kimiko.

She immediately launched her petite frame against him and began to rain blows and kicks upon her husband. He took a few, stumbling dangerously close to the edge. His whereabouts suddenly returned to him and he ducked out of her way, carefully blocking her hits. He didn't want to hurt her, even in her present state of evil. Hopefully, it would only be temporary.

"Kim, stop it," he said, his voice sounding strained, "I can't fight you. Don't you remember? Anythin'? Anythin' at all?" She stopped fighting, her gaze locked on his. Something seemed to spark in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak. A loud noise erupted from nowhere and both of their heads snapped to the side to look for what had caused it.

Suddenly, the ground shook and the half of the cliff that Chase and Omi were positioned on crumbled and gave way. They were soon swallowed by the black void surrounding the broken slab of earth. Clay looked back to Kimiko, searching her eyes for that flash of softness in her eyes.

It was gone. "I _never _loved you," she hissed, accompanied with a kick to his stomach. He was knocked breathless, both by her aggressive actions and her words. "_No one _would ever voluntarily be with you. I felt sorry for you pitiful waste of a human being. Why would someone as brilliant and rich as I ever want to have anything to do with a worthless hick like _you_?" More blows joined her hurtful words. She had Clay on the ground, beating him mercilessly and clearly enjoying it. He looked up at her with broken blue eyes.

"You are completely useless to me. I should get rid of you. And I plan… To… Do… Just… That!" she kicked him closer and closer to the ledge. He fell down, down, down into a dark void. Two of them, actually. One was generated by the magic of the Showdown and the other by Kimiko's painful words.

A bright flash signaled the end of the Showdown. The large entry room of the spacious lair reappeared. Kimiko stood by Chase, victorious, and her arms full of Wu. A warrior-cat dragged the almost lifeless body of Raimundo to Clay's feet. The Texan looked to his side. The sight of a large, yellow lion did not surprise him. Omi gave him a feline sneer and skulked off.

Kimiko watched as Clay picked up Raimundo, throwing him over a shoulder. He slowly limped out the door, escorted by two other cats. Soon, he was a small, dark outline, then he was completely out of sight.

"Good job," Chase said absentmindedly and he patted her head. Her eyes were hard as she stared into the crystal depths of the diamond of her wedding ring.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**So yeah there you go.**

**In a week or so, expect the beginnings of my sequel.**

**Yeah I suppose I could have put more chapters here, but I am having a new plot, so that won't really work, now will it??**

**Whatever. It should be good, right??**

**And since this is the last chappy, would you mind dropping a short review to tell me if the whole thing was yay or nay??**


End file.
